Rough Life
by XMortalSilenceX
Summary: This is the life.. of Danielle, the perfect assassin, the perfect girl, with the notsoperfect life..
1. Chapter 1

Rough Life -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, but I do own the ones who do not sound familiar, so do not try to steal them or I will hunt you down.. HUNT YOU DOWN! Ahem.  
On with the story.

Intro:  
- Danielle, a teenage, full Saiyajin, one of the few females left of the race, grew up in the ghettos, in the dangerous streets of los angeles, california. After being born, her home planet was destroyed by an evil alien life formed named Frieza. Her mother died after giving birth to her and perished with the planet. Her father, Raditz, abandoned her and her twin brother, Yuro at the doorstep of a rich, powerful family. At the age of five, her step-parents were assassinated. She found out right after their death, that it was because her parents were involved in the most dangerous mafia around. After witnessing her step-  
parents death,this gave way to new power, as well as to her brother. Her brother focused on improving his energy, and she got into the mafia business, after years of training with weapondry. She became an expert with weapons and her strength was great. She could beyond any strong she ever dreamed of. She was very powerful, but the problem was that she could not always control that power. Her anger was the source of her most powerful stage. Her brother could also transform into it, but he could control it, and she could not. That made her very upset. To the present now, everything starts in the South Los Angeles, which is where she usually hangs out.

Ages (Different Throughout Chapters:  
Danielle - 16 years old.  
Yuro - 16 years old.  
Dark Mafia Group - Everyone involved is 21 years old.  
Leader of Vicious Mafia Group - 23 years old.  
Vicious Mafia Group Members - Everyone involved is 21 years old.

Races (Different Throughout Chapters:  
Danielle - 100 Saiyajin Yuro - 100 Saiyajin Dark Mafia Group - Mostly humans & A Few Saiyajins.  
Leader Of Vicious Mafia Group - 75 Demon/25 Human.  
Vicious Mafia Group Members - All demons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Dangerous Streets Of The Ghetto

- It was pretty early in the night, around maybe nine or ten at night. Well that was early for her. She was used to being out pretty late. She was leaning against one of the walls of a building in the streets. Her mafia group surrounded her, talking to themselves. Her mind was roaming all over the place. She had a lot of things to deal with. She had to balance going to school, where no one could harm her, locating where her enemy is and trying to destroy him, and she needed to keep testing her power to try and increase it more than it could go. Her emerald eyes shined with the moon from under her hooded sweater. Her face wasn't too visible either. She was about six feet tall, and she was very gorgeous for her age. She always kept in shape with all the fighting and training she did. She knew two languages. She knew english from the Saiyajin talk, and she knew spanish from hanging with all of her Latino friends at her school. Her long, semi-curly, black hair hung over her shoulders. She slowly took her hoodie off, to feel the night breeze. She turned to one of her mafia members.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Danielle said as her eyes locked on him.

"It is, Miss Danielle." He spoke softly back to her.

Danielle took a step forward and she saw her brother's car drive up. She walked to the car and lightly tapped on the window, so she wouldn't break it. He lowered the window and gave her a warm smile.

"Danielle, my sister, what are you doing around here?" Yuro said as he stepped out of the car and walked to her.

"I can take care of myself, Yuro. I'm out here, just chilling with my group." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Yuro looked to her group and walked up to them.

"You guys taking care of my sister?" He eyed them all.

"Yes, we are, sir." They all said at the same time.

"You better be, because if something happens to her, it'll be all of your heads." He said in a scolding matter, but only to scare them.

"O-Of course sir!" Said the one member of her group to the right of him.

"No worries, sir." Said the one member of her group to the left of him.

She went up to Yuro and shoved him in a violent manner, with a very pissed off look in her eyes.

"Leave them alone, and go home now, Yuro. I can take care of myself and I don't need my bro,  
who is the same age as me, coming here to see if I'm 'okay'."

A light growl was heard coming from her, and that scared Yuro. He pulled her close and set a kiss upon her cheek.

"Sorry, sis. I'm going now.. Please take care of yourself." He nodded to her.

"I will. Goodbye Yuro." She also nodded.

Yuro got into his deep blue, ford mustang and took off at full speed. She watched him leave and she also watched the trail of smoke he left behind with it. She heard a gunshot, about a block away with drove her attention away from the smoke and right to the block. She reached into the coat under her hooded jacket and pulled out some black, leather gloves and put them on, then she put on her belt with her weapons on it, and she signalled the rest of her group to get their weapons ready. She took off her hooded jacket and made it disappear in thin air. She took off her trench coat and also made it disappear with a snap of her fingers. She took her special, yet a bit heavy, but not so big, machine gun into her hands.  
She got infront of her group and nodded.

"Let's go check it out." She said to them in a whisper, so no one would notice.

She put her machine gun in her waist belt and then took out an automatic hook and pointed it at a perfect spot and pressed the button, the hook holding on tight. She pressed the button to take her up and she landed on the roof of a tall building. Her group automatically followed her and then jumped from roof to roof, until getting to a last one, where a shooting was going on in the streets. She pointed her machine gun at one of the guys and shot him straight in the head, from a very long distance. A light grin formed upon her lips and she started shooting at all the gang members until she left them dead. She jumped off the building and picked up a little girl who was on the street and took her into her arms.

"Little girl. What is your name and where do you live? I'll get you home safely. I promise you that." She said in a very calm tone, so she wouldn't scare the girl.

"I-I live two blocks from here.. And they killed my mommy!" The little girl said while crying.

Danielle walked around the place to see if she could find the body of the mother. She could revive people and she was intending to do that for the little girl. She found the body and pointed her palm at it, making it glow until reviving her. She helped the little girl's mother up and handed her, her child.

"Take care of this child. She's angel." She nodded at them. And jumped up until landing on the building and took off with her group.

She could of been called a sort of hero, of sorts. She did like to save people, but she was also a cold blooded murderer and nothing could really change that. That was a tipical day for her in the ghetto streets of los angeles. She was a mafia leader and she fought hard to keep people from killing other people and she put a new definition to the words "old school" because that's what she was. She also was the definition of "gangster" because of what she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter, this was like an intro, but still the first chapter. It's to get to know who the character Danielle is and what she goes through daily in her life.

- Ana. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rough Life -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, but I do own the ones who do not sound familiar, so do not try to steal them or I will hunt you down.. HUNT YOU DOWN! Ahem.  
On with the story.

Ages (Different Throughout Chapters:  
Danielle - 16 years old.  
Yuro - 16 years old.  
Dark Mafia Group - Everyone involved is 21 years old.  
Leader of Vicious Mafia Group - 23 years old.  
Vicious Mafia Group Members - Everyone involved is 21 years old.

Races (Different Throughout Chapters:  
Danielle - 100 Saiyajin Yuro - 100 Saiyajin Dark Mafia Group - Mostly humans & A Few Saiyajins.  
Leader Of Vicious Mafia Group - 75 Demon/25 Human.  
Vicious Mafia Group Members - All demons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: A Little Taste Of Murder

- Danielle watched the street clear of everyone besides her group and herself. Her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall and sighed lightly. At random, she looked at one of the guys of her group.

"The streets are getting more dangerous than ever. I feel as if we are patroling this area or something like that." She said in a low whisper, her eyes shifting around to everyone in the ground.

"It is." He replied back at her.

With that spoken, she started to walk down the sidewalk, looking back.

"None of you follow me, I wish to be alone for a bit." Her tone was very serious when she spoke that.

She continued to walk and she turned the corner. She looked around the entire area. She saw someone she was conducting "business" with and walked over to him.

"Have you've got the merchandize?" She spoke to him, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I have much more than you want.." A light grin formed upon his lips, pulling out a gun and shot at her three times.

She was able to dodge two of the bullets, but one of them hit her in the arm. She put her hand over her wound, watching the guy take off, and she kicked at the ground. She noticed her men running up behind her, looking in a worried state. She turned back.

"I am fine." She spoke, her eye twitching at the same time.

"You are not fine, you're bleeding." One of them blurted out.

"I am not human, you all know that." She scolded it at him.

"Doesn't matter! Yuro would kill us if he found out this happened or if he finds out that we let you out of our sights." Another one said in a worried state.

"Fine. I'll go. But not a word of this to Yuro, or it shall be all of your heads." She managed to say before starting to walk off.

They all followed close behind her, having their guns out as if they were her body gaurds and they were there to protect her. Some walked next to her for no side attacks or anything.  
A couple of them walked infront of her, escorting her around. They reached a very dark and scary building. It was where they did all their business and hung out. They took her inside and she walked over to her seat and sat down. One of them went running to get the first aid kit and came back, wrapping a bandage tightly under it, to try to make the bullet come out and with luck, the bullet came out. Blood ran down her arm and she ignored it, trying as much as she could to avoid the intense pain that was hitting her. The bullet that she got hit with was no ordinary bullet. It was a very dangerous bullet. They took it out of the place, so nothing dangerous would happen again. They wrapped the wound in her arm in a fresh bandage, right after cleaning it, and they backed away from her.

"Men. Our job is not completed. We payed good money for that weapondry and we are going to get those bastards back. You're either with me or against me. If you're against me, you know you are considered a traitor and you know how we get rid of traitors. Now. Is there anyone here who objects to anything I have to say?" She sounded more serious than ever. She was ready to take these bullies on.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean we will be risking our lives."

She took out a gun and cocked it back, pointing it at the one who said that. She slowly stepped over towards him, her eyes, filled with darkness and hate locking into his.

"What did you say? I think I made myself clear the first time when I said we have our own way to get rid of traitors. And by saying you are not sure we should do this, it's like saying you are against us, and that makes you a traitor. You know we severely punish any traitors of your kind, right?" Her words struck fear into him.

"I know, ma'am, but I'm not sure it's right to risk our lives." And his words were just pissing the hell out of her.

"Look, you little piece of fuck. If you don't want us to murder you, I'd suggest you behave like a real soldier and not try to contradict me again. In this job we are meant to risk our lives. I pay you more than you're worth, you little piece of shit." She pushed the man.

"I refuse to take part in any of this!" He yelled back at her.

"How.. dare you.. yell at me!" She said in great fury.

She pulled out her machine gun and pointed it at him, loading it and shooting him until there were no bullets left in her gun and she loaded it again and did the same thing until going through the process about seven or eight times. The last time she loaded her gun, she did not shoot, she just pointed the gun around at everyone else.

"So are there anymore traitors up in here, fools? Speak up now if you dare." She said very slowly.

She kicked the body of the dead one on the ground. She eyed each and everyone of them.

"I'd suggest if you don't want to end up like mister traitor over there, that you don't say anything against me or my wishes." She said in a very angry tone.

"We're behind you all the way!" They all say at the same time.

"Good. I expect it to be like that for the rest of our lives." Danielle said, very pleased to hear that she will not be getting anymore betrayals like the last one. "Take this dead body out to some lonely place and bury him. Oh and go to every place where his papers are and make sure you delete every single one of them because from now on, he doesn't exist in this world anymore and there won't be any proof that he does. Jeah and Dion. Both of you take, this body away and do what I said. The rest of you, stay with me. We're going to get ready to destroy that bastard that shot me."

Everyone nods. Dion and Jeah take off to do the task, and the rest of them start walking off until their images disappear completely into the darkness of the room. The room stays silent and no movement is to be heard or seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey, Ana here. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter to this story. I think this chapter had a bit more action than the last, but the next one will be even better, so stay tuned for the next chapter, "The Plan, The Victim, And The Result".

- Ana. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rough Life -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters, but I do own the ones who do not sound familiar, so do not try to steal them or I will hunt you down.. HUNT YOU DOWN! Ahem.  
On with the story.

Ages (Different Throughout Chapters:  
Danielle - 16 years old.  
Yuro - 16 years old.  
Dark Mafia Group - Everyone involved is 21 years old.  
Leader of Vicious Mafia Group - 23 years old.  
Vicious Mafia Group Members - Everyone involved is 21 years old.

Races (Different Throughout Chapters:  
Danielle - 100 Saiyajin Yuro - 100 Saiyajin Dark Mafia Group - Mostly humans & A Few Saiyajins.  
Leader Of Vicious Mafia Group - 75 Demon/25 Human.  
Vicious Mafia Group Members - All demons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Plan, The Victim & The Result

- Many days have passed since the "incident". Danielle had made a full recovery where she had gotten shot, which was her arm. The only thing is that she had a scar left. Another scar.  
Another wound. Every single one that was on her body, happened to be a battle wound or scar.  
Let's just say, that it came to fighting, she fought until her body could contain no more. She fought a lot to defend people, but mostly to get back her pride and for revenge. Danielle was kicking back in the chill room of her hideaway, looking over her plans to destroy the one who dared shoot her.

"My plans are perfect. That pathetic fool who shot me will end up more dead than road kill." Danielle said so everyone could hear, a chuckle, following the laugh.

"When have they never been perfect?" One of them spoke up, while laughing with her.

"Never." She said, as she stood up. "My plans have never failed, and this one won't either."

Danielle started making her way over to the window of the place and opened it, staring out it.  
It was the middle of the day so it wasn't quite time for the plan to take place. She noticed a lot of people passing by, and she didn't want any of them to view what was going to happen.  
It was indeed about to be a bloody day. Just then, a light tapping, then a bit louder since she ignored it, is heard.

"Who goes there?" She says as she folds her arms over her chest.

Nothing is heard. There is only silence and she shifted her eyes to the door.

"I said, who goes there?" She said a bit louder, wondering if the person outside did not heae her.

One again there was a silence. She wasn't about to repeat herself a third time.

"Men. Grab your weapons and prepare. This might be another trick from the other army." She said in a very calm, yet persistent state.

They each grabbed a weapon and she started to make her way towards the door with her hand on the sheathe of her blade. She opened the door and pointed her blade at the guy out there.

"Yo, yo chill! I have your pizzas here." The pizza delivery guy said in a very scared and awkward state.

"Oh, sorry. Who the hell ordered pizza?" She looked around the room.

One of her men spoke up and stepped forward, "It was me, sorry, Miss."

"It's fine. I'm hungry anyways." She took the pizzas and gave the guy a hundred. "Keep the change."

"Seriously?" The pizza delivery guy said in an excited state, then took off, all happy and what not.

"Small change." She shuts the door and puts the ten pizzas on the table, then went back to looking out the window.

"Miss, you're seriously tensed up. Are you sure you're going to be alright? I mean you almost killed the pizza guy and without the pizza guy we would starve." A random person in her group said, eyes growing wide.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tense from the battle we're going to have today." She looked back to them.

"So. Is there any hostage situations involved this time?" The same guy said.

"Have we ever done that? His family don't have the fault of what he did." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"No." He said, confused.

"There's your freakin' answer, boy." She said, a bit harshly, but then turned her face away from them. "I want all of you to leave me alone for a little while and leave one of those pizzas there."

Her entire group nodded, as they took nine out of the ten pizzas that were there. They all left the room, leaving her completely alone. She started to walk away from the room, and walked into a different room, going to the safe and then putting the combination in. Next she put her hand on the door, which got her prints, then they did a scan of her eyes and her image. The door to the safe opened and she stared inside, pulling out a frame, with a picture in it. The door to the safe shut by itself and walked to the table in that room, sitting down in a chair, staring at the picture. It was a picture of her step mother, her step father, her brother, and herself. She was about three years old in it, and so was her brother. Her step-parents were very young, and very gorgeous too. She could feel her eyes watering up. She only cried at one time, when she thought of them.

"Everything I do is for you. I will have my revenge. I will kill the ones responsible for your death. They separate us from you. You were and forever will be our parents and that will never change. Whether you're dead or alive, I swear your memory will not be left in vein." She said, sniffing at the end of each sentence, slowly wiping her tears away.

The night fell hard upon the city, as she walked out several hours later, wearing her belt with all of her weapons. She looked around at everyone in her group. It was pretty evident that she had been crying, but no one said anything. They all knew that she was sad and they didn't want to bring it up anymore.

"Everyone. It's night. Let's go." She opened the doors to the place and stepped out, checking around the dark area and signaled them all to come out. "It's clear. Let's jet and find that bastard."

"Right behind you, miss!" They all follow behind her.

Danielle started to float as the rest of them. Everyone in her mafia knew how to fly, of course. She had taught the ones who did not know, and the ones who did know helped her teach the others one. She landed on the roof of the place and her group landed right behind her.

"I know where they're hide out is at. You see, while I was recovering I had enough time to do a little snooping to find out what I now know." She spoke to them, a light grin forming upon her lips.

"That's why you're the boss." They all said at the same time.

"Of course. Not only that though." She said, laughing a bit, then jumps onto another roof.

Her group jumps onto the roof she jumped on, grinning towards her.

"The plan is that we're going to the place and we're going to surround it. We're going to get in to the main building and destroy the bastard who shot me, everyone in their group, and the leader of course. We're going to kill everyone there because they all took part in plotting against me." She said, pissed off now.

Danielle then starts jumping onto different roofs, until getting to the last one, then she took out her automatic hook gun and pointed it at a far building, it wrapping around it, then she jumps down, pressing the button and it took her up at full speed and she jumped onto the roof. She continued to jump around the roofs. Her men followed her, the same way she had gone, but a little slower. She stopped a couple of buildings before the main building and she nodded.

"This is the place, boys. We are here to kill them all. Remember. Leave no body undead. For they can come after us in the end. And remember take all of the weapons they have. They will make good additions to our collection. She jumps off the building and lands crouched down, so she wouldn't hurt herself. She stood up and waited for her group to jump down. After they did, she turned to one third of the group.

"You guys take the back entrance." She ordered, while turning to another third of the group.  
"You guys take the side entrances." She ordered again, turning to the rest of them. "The rest of you, you're coming with me. A surprise attack will be something that will come in handy if you get what I mean." She grinned.

They all grinned when she did. The two-thirds of the group she sent off to other places, had left and she was left with one-third of her group.

"Let's go." She demanded, charging towards the building and she stopped right in front of it.

Danielle formed a blast in her hand, getting to be about a yard in length and width. She shot the blast at the side of the building, then teleported to the front of the building, and her group did the same. She knew everyone in the building would be paying attention to the blast,  
so she took the opportunity to go inside of the place, and they followed her.

"Say goodnight, bastard." She said to the guy who had shot her and she started to shoot him with her machine gun, and her group started shooting at different parts of the building. After ten minutes, about two hundred men were killed by them. She looked around the place and blinked.

"Wow. I think we killed them all." She said, satisfied.

Then, right out of the blue, a shot, not by her group, was heard. It was from another part of the building. She growled lightly and looked over to the guy, shooting him until he fell out the window. Everyone was now dead.

"They're all dead, finally." She started to walk towards her group, when suddenly, she was shot in the back.

The shot was felt so hard in the back, that she fell forward, and was caught by one of the people in her group. The guy who caught her, just had instant fury and shot the guy to death. He picked her up into his arms, and flew out of the place. Her group following behind him.

"We have to save her. She is our leader." He said, in a worried tone.

"We do!" The rest of them said all together, while nodding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So how did y'all like the chapter? Well leave me some reviews to let me know how I'm doing. Oh and don't miss the next chapter because it's going to be even more interesting. Will she survive? Find out in Chapter Four: A Critical State. 


End file.
